1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of mounting a miniature switch and, more particularly, to a method of mounting an extra-small switch on a panel or a printed wiring board selectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The terminals of conventional miniature switches for being inserted directly into a printed wiring board are formed as shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c, by punching a piece of plate. FIG. 1a shows a miniature switch, in which the switch terminals and the legs of a bracket extend in the direction (vertical direction) in which the switch is inserted into a printed wiring board, FIG. 1b shows a miniature switch, in which the switch terminals and the legs of a bracket extend at right angles to the direction in which the handle is oscillated, and FIG. 1c shows a miniature switch, in which the switch terminals and the legs of a bracket extend parallel to the direction in which the handle is oscillated. It is extremely difficult in the above-described miniature switches to bend the terminals thereof (especially, the terminals 2 of the switch shown in FIG. 1b) in such a direction in particular that is at right angles to the direction in which the terminals have been blanked out, i.e. in such a direction that is at right angles to the width of the plate from which the terminals have been blanked out. In the step of assembling such switches, the terminals are set in a switch body by crimping, and the terminals are then bent by using a special jig so as not to crack the switch body. However, when such a terminal-bending operation is conducted by an unskilled worker, unduly great force is applied to those portions of the switch body from which the terminals are projected, since the bending portions of the terminals are close to the mounting portions of the switch body. Such being the case, it is, of course, difficult for switch manufacturers to bend the terminals of switches in accordance with the customer's request, after the switches have been assembled. Also, it is quite difficult for users of the switches to bend the terminals thereof as necessary.
The brackets for conventional switches to be inserted into printed wiring boards, which brackets are used for setting and retaining the switches, have shapes and constructions as shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c, in which the brackets are designated by reference numerals 4, 5 and 6, respectively. In order to set such brackets, a lower portion of a sleeve or bushing is inserted into a bore in an upper wall of a case cover and a bore in the bracket before the bracket has been mounted on a switch body, and the lower portion of the sleeve is then crimped. The mentioned three parts are joined together in this manner. Since the conventional bracket-carrying switches, which have the above-mentioned constructions, are used in different places, it is naturally quite difficult to replace as necessary the brackets employed therein with different types of brackets after the switch have been assembled. The conventional switches can be classified into three large groups. In other words, substantially three types of switches as shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c have been manufactured. This makes it necessary to keep three types of switches in stock.
As electronic machines and tools have been miniaturized, the switches used therefor have also been miniaturized increasingly. Under the circumstances, there has been a demand for a method of mounting an extra-small switch on a panel or a printed wiring board selectively.